The Shinobi and the Kido Master
by Kyuubi16
Summary: During a party celebrating Aizen's defeat, one Hinamori Momo encounters a member of the First Division. Uzumaki Naruto, a mysterious Shinigami who was herald as the hero of his time when he was alive. Was it fate that brought them together or was it something else? By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.
1. The Party!

The Shinobi and the Kido Master  
0  
Naruto x Momo  
0  
Story Start  
0

Momo found it difficult to enjoy herself at the party. All she wanted was some time to herself, but Matsumoto insisted on dragging her here. The party was in celebration of Aizen's defeat and Momo was still on the fence with things. Her feelings for her former Taichou had let her in a fragile state for nearly a near and it took a lot of counseling to get her this far. Even if the evidence that the man was evil was as clear as day, there was still a small part of her that wasn't willing to let go of the theory that Gin merely manipulated him, no matter how naive that notion was.

So dressed in a dark blue kimono with an arrangement of pale-skinned, painted fairies she found herself amongst the people celebrating the defeat of the former Fifth division captain.

As Momo looked around she saw many of her compatriots mingling. Rangiku, rich with laughter had a drink in her left hand while using her right to make gestures as she told a story to her many males admirers.

And then there was the Eight Division captain, flirting with various pretty faces without missing a beat, and sure enough his Lieutenant was by his side, whatever she said made the man sheepish, but she wasn't wearing her usual stern face.

But what really struck her were all the coupes. The Fourth Division Lieutenant Isane seemed to be getting cozy wth a seated number from the Ninth Division, a giant of Shinigami whose name Momo didn't know.

The relationships of the Taichous and Fuku-Taichous were not something that came up a lot. If there was one thing that was emphasized then it was the separation of personal and professional lives. Momo couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart when she saw Isane and her beau embrace and she couldn't help but feel terrible. She knew how awkward and self conscious the Lieutenant was about her height, but Momo couldn't help but feel a bit sad. To have someone that would love her completely, she thought her Taichou would feel that void, but turns out she was wrong.

"...to dance."

Momo was suddenly jarred out of her thoughts as she realized someone was talking to her. She suddenly became flustered. "Aah, I'm sorry. Forgive my rudeness!" she hastily exclaimed as she blushed a bright crimson. It took her a moment to recognize who the person was. Tan skin with a yellowish tint, sharp, cerulean blue eyes and spiky blond hair. One could almost mistake him for Kurosaki Ichigo if his hair was a lighter shade and if he didn't grin all the time. It was the First Division 3rd Seat, Uzumaki Naruto. From what she knew of Uzumaki Naruto he was a war hero of sorts when he was alive and next to the veteran captain the oldest among the shinigami. Not much was known about the man, except he was an odd fit for the First Division considering his rambunctious nature. He was dressed in a black kimono with the design of a flame orange fox in front of it. Besides Shihoin Yoruichi, this young man was the only other person to proudly wear the color orange.

"Then let me ask again, Hinamori-Fukutaicho would you do the honor of dancing with me?" he asked, extending his hand with a kind smile. Momo hesitated, her experience with Aizen thought her not to readily trust anyone, no matter how nice their smile was.

She wanted nothing more but to run home, but that would have been rude. She couldn't do that, it wasn't in her nature to intentionally hurt people.

She ignored that feeling at the back of her mind and decided to indulge this one request. "Sure." It would be one dance, then she could make an excuse of not feeling well and turned in early.

That was how the two found themselves on the dance floor. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm not that good of a dance Hinamori-fukutaicho, but you know what they say about us guys. We'll rightly make a fool of ourselves if a girl is cute enough."

Momo couldn't help but blush, was he flirting with her? "N-No, you're doing fine Uzumaki-san."

"Please, call me Naruto." he insisted.

"Then call me Momo." If Momo could she would avoid formalities, at least with people close to her.

"Momo-san it is." as the two danced they began to chat. They found themselves talking and chatting.

"Naruto-san, why did you ask me to dance?" she finally asked as the celebration was starting to wind down. Momo wasn't the most popular girl when it came to looks. Guys preferred tall girls like Isane (who was a bit oblivious) or curvaceous girls like Rangiku. As Toshiro, or Shiro-chan as she called him, liked to remind her she was small chested, a retort in response to her cracks about his height.

"You didn't look like you were having a good time." he answered. "And no," he cut her off. "It wasn't because of pity or anything like that. I kind of understand where you're coming from." he looked around, something passed through his eyes. "Its kind of personal. Can we step away for a moment?" he asked. A bit hesitant, Momo agreed after a few seconds as he led her away from the party. "It hurt you didn't it...Sosuke's Betrayal?" he suddenly asked. Momo froze, her body ignoring her commands as the words on the cusp of her mouth refuse to form. "I...I know what it means to have someone betray you." the bitterness and regret in his voice surprised moment. It took a few moments to recollect her composure as.

"Did you, care about this person?"

"I considered him family and I didn't want to admit it to myself, to accept that he really wanted to kill me and everyone from our old home." at that moment they connected. It was something they could relate too, something that she once only shared with Rangiku who felt a similar betrayal from Gin.

Because of that a connection was formed. Momo felt a little more at ease with this man. This person who in a way, understand how she felt. So much time had past, they were both sure the celebration was probably over by now so Naruto walked her over to the Fifth Division Barricks. "Thank you Naruto-san, I..." she wasn't sure what to say. Enjoyed their talk? Enjoyed the night with him?

She didn't know what to do. She didn't, she didn't want to be hurt again. It wasn't that she didn't like anybody else in Soul Society, but this was the first she felt...normal. He didn't treat her like a basket-case or that she was fragile. He understood what it meant to be in denial and to hope with something with all your heart, and that led to him being able to read her perfectly. "I bid you goodnight Momo-fukutaicho." he spoke up, bringing an end to the silence.

"Yes, goodnight." Momo slid open the fusuma, stepped in and closed it back. She let out a sigh as she went to her bedroom. Step one was to get over Aizen before she even considered falling for someone else, no matter how cute that person's whiskers were.


	2. Invitation to Tea!

The Shinobi and the Kido Master

0

Naruto x Momo

0

Author's Note

0

Any molestation or boy touching jokes or anything stupid like that will result in you being blocked from all my accounts. I'm tired of stupid shit like that anytime Orochimaru is brought up.

0

Story Start

0

She was that girl. It was impossible not to know about her. She stood out among the crowd and that was probably what drew him to her.

They all stared at her. Just like in his youth. Everyone, everywhere she goes. At times she blended in, going as far as not wearing her lieutenant badge. Though there were added stresses to her situation. That girl, with pale skin and baggy eyes had to go through so much therapy to fix her psyche.

They wanted a target. They wanted someone to blame. This poor girl, contrary to popular belief was not stupid. He knew the pain of being a scapegoat. How no one else wanted to hold any responsibility, but it did not mean anything in terms of how the situation played out. Aizen had fooled all of them. Though, despite it all that girl had fought back. That girl who embodied many traits he admired. She was a person that embodied the traits of being sweet, compassionate, and an inner strength to never back away from her convictions.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, would you mind accompanying for tea this evening?" even now, it was so funny to think how time could change a person. Thinking back to his youth, he could hardly think of the times he used formality.

Tea?" She questioned, unsure if she heard his offer right.

"Yes. If you would... like."

Hinamori found herself at a crossroads. A part of Momo wanted to rebuff the offer, concluding that he simply felt sorry for her and she did not want to be pitied. She had enough of that the past year. On the other hand another part of her wanted the distraction. She had spent so much time burying herself in her work she hardly had a moment to relax. As such that offer for tea was sounding very nice.

"I would like that very much, Uzumaki-san."

"In that case I'll see you at my home in say about two hours?"

She nodded and watched him go. Naruto Uzumaki was essentially the opposite in terms of someone like Byakuya Kukichi without straying into the realm of being someone like Kenpaichi either. If anything he was more like an active Shinsui who insisted on getting along with everyone. Well except the 12th division captain to whom he kept on annoying the man by calling him Orochimaru 2.0.

Upon her return to her home Momo realized she didn't have anything to wear. She didn't know why, but she found herself feeling self-conscious. Momo's devotion to Aizen prevented her from ever considering a romantic relationship with anyone else, meaning she wasn't quite sure how to act in such a setting. While Momo was well trained in many matters her situations resulted in large social groups or reacting with people who were like her family or close friends.

For a moment Momo considered asking her friend Matsumoto for advice. Despite her friend's lazy personality she was quite popular, especially among men. Momo pulled out a kimono and held it up in the mirror, pursing her lips and thinking about her lack of figure. She wasn't as flattering as Matsumoto nor had her charm or partygoer personality. That and she was sure the woman would spend the majority of the time teasing her and talking about how she found herself a beau.

She considered wearing her uniform, but she didn't want to offend the man. She really wished that Naruto clarified the reason behind this offer. She contemplated for a few minutes his reasons for inviting her out of the blue and eventually gave up. No conclusion she could come up with would probably match the strange man's reasoning.

Unfortunately because he was a mysterious third-seat, he didn't seem to have a strong locale of very close friends among the division. He was a friendly sort of person that chatted with everyone willing to accept his offer of friendship meaning it probably wouldn't take long for her investigating to get back to the blond himself.

After going through her closest she finally found something that stood out. It was a dark royal purple vintage, silk kimono. The patterning was that of a five-petal floral arrangement with accent colors of soft autumn palette. Not to mention the Elongated sleeves had red lining. In other words this was a perfectly nice kimono for tea.

Naruto himself had an easy time choosing. A Homongi Kimono, considered quite stunning and a recent Kimono trend. It was rather popular for the occasion to wear it was that of special visits, dinners, and similar occasions. This costume made outfit was made of hand-spun silk, with painstaking designs incorporated along the border called Eba. It depicted the scene of nature, Eba flows across the garment seams.

Everything was arranged neatly on the table. Receiving an answer from the door Naruto opened the door and welcome Momo in. Hinamori Momo stepped in on politely hesitant feet, kneeling perfectly when Naruto waved her to her seat. Naruto couldn't help but noted how lovely she looked in her uniform. "Evening Hinamori-san, your kimono really brings out your beautiful nature." Naruto hoped his compliment was correct. Even now, his expertise in the art of romance was rather low compared to his other aspects.

A faint blush formed on Momo's cheeks. "Thank you," after a few seconds she regained her composure. Momo was used to compliments about her kimono, her diligence, and her rise to lieutenant. She was not used to compliments about her appearance. "Thank you very much for the invitation, Uzumaki-san." She said as she offered him a visiting gift. It was a simple gift of expertly crafted sandals in a simple box. It was not a costly gift, but a simple customary gift often given among shinigami as their footwear tend to wear after long hours of training or combat.

"Thank you for your kind gift." Placing the gift aside Naruto grabbed the teapot and served Momo tea and then poured some tea for himself. The easy part was now over. Now it was essentially a matter of starting an engaging topic and keep it going.

00

Chapter

00

Sorry it took so long to update Vog. But as you can see I need inspiration to help me inspire my writing.


	3. Taking That First Step

The Shinobi and the Kido Master  
0  
Naruto x Momo  
0  
Story Start  
0

Their conversation was of a rather casual nature. Naruto did his best to be as casual as possible. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, but for some reason being around this woman simply fascinated him. "Is it true that you knew Captain Histugaya before he was so strict?"

Naruto always found it so unusual that someone who he was probably several times older in age acted like such a stern and serious person. In their situation one couldn't use the phrase act your age, but it wouldn't kill him to relax a bit.

"We're as close as family. I knew Toshi-Histugaya-Taicho since we were children. He's definitely changed from since then." Hinamori looked slightly embarrassed about this.

"So you played the role of the honorable Onee-sama eh?" Naruto lightly teased as Momo's face darkened even more.

"I didn't really do all that much."

"You're far too modest Hinamori-Fuku-Taicho."

"What about you Uzumaki-san? Do you have anyone you consider family?" she quickly changed the subjects.  
"I've met quite a few of my relatives actually. Unfortunately most of them are lower seated members of various divisions. Unfortunately my cousin Karin's temper keeps her from advancing too far in her Division."  
"What division is she in?"

"The Fourth Division." Hours passed as the two just happily chattered with small talk. By that time, it was well on into evening.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh when Momo told him about her grandmother figure. "Your Obaa-san definitely sounds like a saint. I have a few scant memories of mine and without a doubt being on the end of her fist is as scary as a blade strike. Does she?" Naruto began trailing off.

"She doesn't know the full extent of what happened. I hardly have time to visit her anymore, especially whenever I'm troubled." Despite the use of euphemism it was obvious what she was referring to.

"I see."

"I can't say I understand your situation. Though in more than one situation I feared letting the people I cared about down. Those I cared about have also died because of my mistakes, but I choose not to dishonor them by becoming sullen about my mistakes, but choosing to work towards improving and making sure that I live for the present and future."

With that silence overtook them, the Vice-Captain taking his words to heart. They soon took notice that it was starting to get late. "I would feel rude keeping you out this late without at least offering you supper."  
"Before I go? Ah," she thought a moment. "That's too kind of you, but..."

"I insist." He offered, hoping not to come off as too pushy. It was a rather chilling winter evening. Nights like that were ones people often found solace within the comforts of warm covers only to wake up to a surprisingly chilling morning. He made a comment about it, saying he preferred the winter as the summer nights could get unbearable at times considering his warming then average temperature.

Momo herself didn't mind the warm weather. Most likely a holdover from her living life. They had a simple sukiyaki dish with a kanto-style sauce, Warishita.

"I must thank you for this evening Uzumaki-san. It was definitely…interesting, but I'm afraid I have to go."

"I suppose I shouldn't keep the lady out too late. Wouldn't want people to start spreading rumors of a love affair." Naruto suspected he might have gone too far when it looked like the poor girl was going to faint from embarrassment. "Can I see you again? Sometime soon."

Momo's head was swimming. She mentally bemused the fact it was a winter night, or else she could blame the heat on the weather. Uzumaki-san was a mere acquaintance, why was she having this sort of reaction. "I- I don't know," she stammered, honest. She was afraid. Afraid of developing feelings for a man she only know so much about. Never again would she place her heart and mine in the hands of someone.

"I know I'm not lady killer, but I didn't think I'd turned you off from the idea altogether."

"No! No it's not that." She was feeling horribly embarrassed again. She wasn't one to do well in sociable situations. She was a diligent worker who enjoyed activities like painting and reading. As such situations like this was outside her norm. "I...I just won't want to be hurt again. I'm sorry Uzumaki-san, you're a nice guy, but I don't think I can take the heartbreak again. I'm sorry."Her last words were in a near whisper. She felt like such a fool. Uzumaki was probably offended now and was going to ask her to leave his home. Just like so many others he'll dismiss her as weak willed.

"I'm really not good at this romance thing." he replied with a light-hearted chuckle, causing Momo to look up in surprise. "Well, considering my only romantic relationship was with a girl that was already in love with me, I suppose I should have expected things to not be so simple. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Hinamori-san, I'm still new to this whole courting thing"

Confused, Hinamori stared at him. "Why me? Why show an interest of me? I mean, I'm not the prettiest girl nor do I have the best reputation."

"We all make our mistakes and I think you're plenty beautiful. You're intelligent, you're very loyal and have a ver kind nature. Not to mention you're diligent and you understand pain and struggle, not the false troubles that people bemoan about not to mention you understand betrayal meaning you're less than likely to betray people close to your heart. I like what I see in you, Hinamori Momo. That's the simple and honest truth."

It took a few more seconds of staring before it finally registered that. Slowly, shyly, she smiled, bowing her head. "You like? Despite everything you know about?"

"Of course, I'm not lying to you." he replied with a grin. After all, he was always a blunt person, he never did like lairs. "If you wish we can take things slow or if you're uncomfortable than we can remain friends for now. Either way, you're a nice person and I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

"I..." a scarlet sticker appeared on her face. "I wouldn't mind that sort of thing." she had to keep remining herself that this man wasn't Aizen. That as long as she remained strong and not make him her entire life that he wouldn't have the power to break her. She also knew she shouldn't be afraid of opening her heart again or in the end that man would have won that battle. He would have ruined and hold power over this aspect of her life forever. It was decided that once and for all she was going to take control of her life. She didn't want to be afraid anymore.  
And with that, Momo made the first move, the sensation of her strawberry-peach lips pressed that against the blond's honey lips showing that she had an interest of exploring whatever their relationship might be.


	4. The Second Date!

The Shinobi and the Kido Master

0

Naruto x Momo

0

Story Start

0

If Momo wasn't such a nice person she would currently be throwing a few not so lady-like words in her friend's direction. There was a reason why one did not trust Rangiku Matsumoto with secrets.

And if one happened to make that mistake and said secret happened to make its way to the Shinigami Women's Association one would find herself in the situation that Momo was currently in. With make-up and hair done rather provocatively and if only that was the only problem, also squeezed into a painfully form fitted dress, in shoes with heels so high she was sure she would get hurt if she fell off them. It didn't help that considering her nature that Momo didn't even own her own pair of heels meaning she was literally trying them on for the first time.

Part of her wanted to run away, but Momo was firm in her decision not to run away. She arrived to Naruto's home and the door was opened. "Momo….chan." he trailed off finding him speechless upon seeing how Momo was dressed.

"Ah... Good Naruto-san," Momo greeted him, "I hope I haven't arrived too lat..." she tripped, fell forward and was deftly caught by Naruto.

"I'm going to guess you're more of a flats type of person?" Naruto lightly joked.

"Was it that obvious?" Momo asked as her face heated up in embarrassment. She couldn't help but feel like she was making a complete fool of herself.

"I'd suggest a change of shoes? Those might not be the best shoes for walking. And don't take this the wrong way, but are you going to pass out?"

"I suppose it's a bit tight." She murmured.

"I take it Matsumoto Fuku-Taicho had something to do with this?" from what he could make of their few conversations the Vice Captain of the other squad was her best friend.

"And just about every other vice-captain."

A chuckle escaped Naruto's lips. "I suggest we go back to your place and you find something more comfortable."

Momo found herself dressed in a loose fitting dark kimono with sakura petals. The two of them wasted no time reaching Ginnabe. A reservation had already been made, so they were seated immediately. The interior was decorated to amplify the atmosphere. The lighting was low, with the only light coming from lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The entire restaurant was decorated with expensive artifacts and pieces of art.

"What will you be having his evening, ma'am?" The waiter came up to them almost as soon as they were seated.

"Sushi and oolong." Soifon replied after a brief glance over the menu.

"I'll have Shiromuno, Shrimp, and green tea." The both handed the waiter their menus. The two of them sat in silence until their food was delivered.

"…and I think the spirit part my have something to do with my memories. I can't help but think that might be one explanation. When it comes down to it I only have theories."

"It would be nice, to have some form of memory about my past, but I'm happy nonetheless. I've met so many wonderful people I wouldn't give it up for anything." Momo remarked as she continued enjoying her meal.

"Its kind of funny, you think those memories of how to manipulate chakra would carry over and help make Reishi easier. Nope, first time I used Kido nearly blew myself up." Momo found herself giggling at the imagery then quickly and profusely apologized. "I don't take offense to it. I prefer hand to hand combat anyway."

The rest of dinner was uneventful, spent mostly in silence as the two shot the breeze about just anything in general.

"What do you want to do now?" Momo turned to Naruto. Even in her high heels, he was a good deal taller than her.

"There's a garden around here," Naruto pointed, "We could just walk around there for a while. I've always enjoyed nature whenever I'm near plant life I feel at home."

"That sounds fun." Momo started in the direction Naruto pointed. They arrived in a few minutes to a public park area, with groves of flowers, shade trees, Sakura trees and gazebos. There was a stone path around the area that leaded visitors along the most seeing rout.

"Is there anything you wish to know Momo-chan? You've been rather quiet."

"S-Sorry," she apologized. "I…I guess I'm not good at conversations."

"No its fine. Like I said I'm not really an expert on this whole dating thing either."

"It really is the most beautiful tonight." A smiled formed on her face. It was such a cool night and the stars out really helped set the mood.

The wind whipped through the pink lined branches of the sakura trees. The petals lifted in a flurry, a pink tornado ravaging the land before falling back to the ground to wash over the budding grass.

The two of them began trekking down a cobbled path that couples in love tend to walk around. As they continued the path they walked along a stream teeming with animal life.

'My lady?' Naruto offered as they had to climb over a low stone wall. Momo could cross it quite easily on her own, but couldn't help the fluttering sensation in her stomach then Naruto grabbed her around the waist to help lift her down. She was thoroughly impressed with this new confident and thoughtful Naruto.

''Thank you,'' she whispered as Naruto's hands lingered on her waist.

''No problem,'' he replied, and instead of taking her by the hand again, he let his hand drift to the small of her back. "I think I might have blew my load too early."

"E-Excuse?" Momo squeaked, her face heating up to the shade of a rose.

"This would have been a nice excursion for a romantic picnic. Now I have to come up with something else." The blond explained as he rubbed the back of his head. "Are you okay Mom-chan? You're not getting sick are you?" he asked, holding his hand up to her forehead.

"N-No. I'm fine." She quickly answered. Feeling horrendously embarrassed that she came up with such a dirty though. Curse Matsumoto and her teasing. Her buxom friend just had to suggest that maybe this guy unlike Aizen had a libido and would be interested in making a woman out of her.

They finally arrived at a spot that illuminated the area in the glow of the moon. "So beautiful…" she softly remarked as the water shined from the reflection of the moon and glowing stones at the bottom of the lake.

The couple shared a look as their eyes met. That was all it took for Naruto to grab her by the waist and kiss her with a fierce passion. In all her dreams, Momo never thought that such a fire burned within her. Once they started, they couldn't stop, she was consumed by a fervent need to remain connected to those lips. Naruto's hands were on her back, in her hair, at her neck, everywhere he could touch her and still be a gentleman, and she loved him for it.

A minute later they broke apart, both breathless. Foreheads touching they smiled at each other as they simple enjoyed each others presence.


End file.
